<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Strange Day by RulerOfTheCosmos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659024">A Strange Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos'>RulerOfTheCosmos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ideas [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfa Otsutsuki Ashura, Alfa Senju Hashirama, M/M, Omega Otsutsuki Indra, Omega Uchiha Madara, Omega Verse, Sibling Incest, Time Travel, Uchiha Madara-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:56:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Otsutsuki Ashura muere luego de tantos años y despierta en un extraño bosque.</p><p>Uchiha Madara es besado por un extraño que lo llama "Indra" antes de robarle su primer beso.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ootsutsuki Asura/Ootsutsuki Indra, Ootsutsuki Asura/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ideas [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Strange Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Naruto no me pertenece. Lo que reconozcan no me pertenece.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>UCHIHA MADARA IS KISSED BY A STRANGER</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Indra. Mi Indra. -llamaba Ashura.</p><p>-Padre. -siseo Natsumi.- Indra esta muerto.</p><p>-Mi Indra. -llamaba una vez mas, ignorando las palabras de la joven.</p><p>-Tio, el ya murio. -le susurro Heiwa suavemente.- Madre ya se fue.</p><p>Y las palabras de Heiwa parecieron despertarlo de su estado embelazado.</p><p>-Heiwa, mi Indra. Tu madre...</p><p>-Si, tio.</p><p>-Me recuerdas tanto a el. -le sonrio mientras le tomaba la mejilla y se la acariciaba con cariño.- Ojala Indra hubiera aceptado mi semilla. Ahora solo puedo ir con el y perseguirlo. Perseguirlo por las vidas que sean necesarias hasta que sea mio.</p><p>-Si ese es tu deseo. -asintio la joven.</p><p>-Si, mi Indra. Ire por ti y seras lo que siempre debiste ser, <b><em>mi omega</em></b>. -y Otsutsuki Ashura, murio.</p><p>-¡Padre! -exclamaron Natsumi, la hija, y Sora, el hijo.</p><p>-Ustedes deben seguir el noble apellido Otsutsuki. -murmuro tristemente ante la muerte de su amado tio, aquel que la crio.</p><p>-¡No! ¡Padre siempre te favorecio a ti por sobre su familia solo porque eres la hija de Indra! ¡Esto no se quedara asi! ¡Desde hoy en adelante, seremos Senju y seremos enemigos de los Uchiha!</p><p>-¿Enserio iniciaras una lucha por celos? ¿Aun cuando esto signifique eliminar el noble apellido Otsutsuki? ¡No seas egoista, Sora!</p><p>-¡Desde hoy en adelante, somos enemigos!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Luego de la lucha a muerte que tuvieron Indra y Ashura, Indra murio.</p><p>
  <em>-¡Escuchame bien, Ashura! ¡Esta pelea aun no ha terminado! ¡Transmigrare sin parar hasta vencerte! ¡Traere paz al mundo!</em>
</p><p>Ashura siguio con su vida, pero jamas olvido a su hermano, pues Ashura amaba a su hermano omega mas que un hermano. Lo amaba como un esposo ama a su esposa. Como un alfa ama a su omega.</p><p>Y al este morir, Ashura habia perdido una gran parte de su corazon y alma.</p><p>Vivio su vida, se caso y tuvo hijos, pero no pudo evitar favorecer a la hija de su hermano. Y luego, a los descendientes de esta.</p><p>Los Uchiha eran lo ultimo que quedaba de Otsutsuki Indra.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ashura desperto en un bosque.</p><p>-¿Que? -susurro confundido, se toco su cabeza, solo para notar sus manos mas joven, sin arrugas.- ¡Mis manos no tienen arrugas! ¿Acaso en la Tierra Pura regresamos a la juventud?</p><p>Ashura estaba muy confundido</p><p>Penso que este era el mas alla, pero era diferente a lo que pensaba, viendo el bosque que lo rodeaba.</p><p>
  <em>Entonces sucedio.</em>
</p><p>Ashura sintio aquel chakra que tanto amaba.</p><p>
  <em>"Indra."</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Uchiha Madara caminaba enojado por las calles Konoha.</p><p>Su chakra fluia en enojo y eso servia para alejar a todos de el. Madara bufo algo dolido. A pesar de todo, siempre le iban a temer. Nadie lo queria en la aldea<em>. Y Hashirama...</em></p><p>Madara gruño al pensar en el alfa.</p><p>Hashirama era un estupido.</p><p>-¡Madara, espera! -grito Hashirama, siendo seguido por un molesto Tobirama.</p><p>Pero Madara lo ignoro.</p><p>-¡Indra!</p><p>Eso fue lo unico que Madara escucho antes de sentir como su cintura era abrazada por unos fuertes brazos y como sus labios eran atrapados en un beso apasionado y lleno de amor.</p><p><em>"¿Que?"</em> Penso el Uchiha.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Solo queria un Ashura x Madara. (Tal vez incluso un Ashura x Madara x Hashirama)</p><p>Obviamente no era continuada a menos que alguien decida tomar la historia/idea.</p><p>Gracias por leer, mis solecitos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>